A Venomous Touch
by TVDstoryfan99
Summary: When you're a young woman in Sokovia, there are only a few things you are expected to be. For me, I was raised to become a wife and a mother to whichever man my family married me off to, and to pop out a bunch of little babies. And don't get me wrong. I was okay with that. At the time anyway. Well…..until I turned seven. That's when I was taken.
1. Prologue (Background Information)

_When you're a young woman in Sokovia, there are only a few things you are expected to be. For me, I was raised to become a wife and a mother to whichever man my family married me off to, and to pop out a bunch of little babies that would give me enough things to do until I eventually died one day. And I was okay with that. Well, until I turned seven. That's when I was taken._

 _I don't remember much about that night. My mother tucked me in that night and then I woke up, drugged and in a jail cell. I didn't see anyone for three days, or at least I think it was three days. That's what they told me. After that, a tall, bald man came in and took me to take a test. It was simple, like a school test, but a guess it really wasn't._

 _I guess I passed, because after that, they began my training. I became a weapon. A tiny child solider. They trained me how to fight…..to defend myself…to kill. It was a lot for a seven year old to handle, but over time, it just became life. Well, it was life, until the experiments began._

 _I was sixteen when they began. Strucker, as I had learned to call him, told me that I would become the first of many soldiers with special abilities that would help HYDRA take over the world, and make it the world it was destined to be. I didn't hesitate, I wanted to do them. I wanted to serve HYDRA. But the experiments were painful. I distinctly remember multiple times when I almost died, flat lining before they quickly revived me._

 _It worked, but at a price. Strucker gave me, what he called, energy blasts and energy conversion. Whenever I fought, it was like a golden light exploded out of me, killing everything in its path. That was the bad part. I was killing too many HYRDA agents, and not enough of the enemy. So Strucker decided to terminate my powers, giving me a serum to keep them at bay. I thought that they would stop after that. They didn't._

 _Soon they brought in the Winter Solider, a super soldier that they found frozen back in World War II days. And then they brought the twins in and began more experiments. I tried to get them to stop, knowing that these daily injections would someday be theirs, but Strucker didn't listen. He would always tell me, "Hush, little viper. We will not make the same mistakes we made with you." And so they continued._

 _I saw the twins daily, assigned in watching them, monitoring their behavior as they became more powerful, tasked to kill them if they became too reckless. I grew close to them. I thought that HYDRA had fully changed me, made me into a shell of who I once was. But meeting the Maximoff twins changed everything. I began to try to use my powers, taking less and less of my injections every day. Wanda had a similar power, and so we learned together. They became my family in this place that others would call hell. But it was home. I went on missions, but always came back to them. Nothing really changed that…..until a certain file appeared on my bed one day, changing my life and my position in HYDRA forever._

 _A file…about the Winter Soldier._

 ** _This is a prologue/background info chapter for a story I would be interested in writing. It will start out as a Captain America/Winter Solider story, but it put it as Avengers because if I get enough response, it will eventually be an Avengers story. I hope this sounds interested to you all. Let me know if you would like more! :)_**


	2. Chapter 1: A New Assignment

**Chapter 1: A New Assignment**

* * *

Being woken up at HYDRA headquarters was not an unusual thing. Most times you would find yourself being dragged out of bed by a slightly handsy guard or two, making it a morning training exercise. They were preparing you for the unexpected, though it did become expected after a while. It was all fun and games for them. However, not being woken up like this was the unusual thing.

Adelaide Petrov opened her eyes to a quiet peaceful room. Nothing around her beside her bed and dresser. She sat straight up, immediately pulling out the gun from underneath her pillow. Strucker had to be planning something. Why wouldn't he? He was always up to something, especially when it came to her. Adelaide had learned to be paranoid in her time here at HYDRA, and now was a good a time as any.

She slowly got out of bed, making her way towards the door. Her training instincts where telling her to check every inch of the room, even though it was a tiny square space. She pointed the gun at the door, and reached for the knob. She threw it open, aiming it at the person who stood there.

"Being a little paranoid this morning, aren't we Agent Viper?" A doctor with a white lab coat on asked her.

"Not used to waking up alone." She said, tucking the gun into her sleep shorts. "Why are you here?"

"Strucker would like to see you." Of course he did.

"Tell him I'll be right there."

Adelaide closed the door and went over to her dresser and pulled out her black cat suit and got dressed. She took out her belt, HYDRA's red symbol shining bright on the buckle. She sighed as she loaded it up with her weapons, and combed her hair back into a slick ponytail. She looked at herself in her small mirror, her dark brown eyes staring right back at her. She exited her room and went into HYDRA's command center. She walked past the twins, as they continued sitting in those glass boxes and past the glowing staff. She stopped in her tracks, feeling eyes on her. She turned and saw Wanda staring at her. Adelaide nodded and gave her a soft smile before heading for Strucker's office.

She knocked on the door once, before entering. "Ah….Viper." Strucker said in a heavy German accent. "Sit." Adelaide did as she was told, almost robotically. "Our HYDRA command center in D.C. is in need of your help."

"My help?"

"Yes." Strucker reached into his desk and pulled out a file, tossing it at Katherine. She caught it, and saw a red classified stamp on it. "Have you heard of the Winter Soldier?"

She gave him a puzzled look. "I thought he was a myth."

"Oh, he is very real. He is in D.C. with our operatives who are inside S.H.I.E.L.D. We are going to strike them soon."

"So why do you need me?" Adelaide asked, throwing the file back on his desk.

"The Winter Soldier needs a handler, someone who can get close to him and make sure he gets the job done." Strucker paused. "I need my best girl on this assignment. We're also going to need you to join S.H.I.E.L.D. and get on the inside. Get close to our target."

"So you want me to not kill anyone, join the enemy and take care of a human Popsicle?"

Strucker smirked. "Exactly. We are sending you out today. Everything you need to know about him is in the file. Now go pack. Your flight leaves in an hour." Adelaide nodded, getting up. "Oh, and Viper." Adelaide turned back to him. "Don't fail me."

* * *

Adelaide had never felt as nervous as she had walking into the S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters. She had survived a war, countless HYDRA extractions, multiple gunshot wounds, Strucker's god awful experiments, and so much more. But being surrounded by so many agents that would kill her any chance they got, made her heart want to jump out of her throat. She could feel her powers trying to make an appearance, her nerves getting the better of her. She took deep breaths and began her countdown as she stepped onto the elevator.

The Potomac became smaller and smaller as the glass elevator went up to her desired floor. It opened and she was greeted by a secretary. She walked up to the desk and leaned against it. "I'm here to see Alexander Pierce." She said.

"Oh, you must be Ms. Turner." The secretary said. She reached down and picked up a phone, pressing a call button. "Mr. Pierce, Ms. Turner is here to see you." She put down the phone and looked back up at Adelaide. "He says he's ready to see you. Down the hall and on the left."

"Thank you." Adelaide quietly said and walked in the direction. She let out a sigh, not knowing she had held it in. She came to a glass office and walked inside. She noticed that Alexander Pierce was not alone. When she entered the room, a man stood from his seat at the desk; a tall, menacing man, with dark skin and an eye patch. She shrugged it off and Alexander walked over to her, taking her hand and leaning in towards her. He kissed her cheek and quickly mumbled "Hail HYDRA" in her ear.

This took her off guard, but she wouldn't let herself show it. She kissed his cheek back and smiled before walking with Alexander over to the man. "Fury, this is the girl I've been telling you about." The man extended a strong hand, which Adelaide took. "This is Alexis Turner and I think she is the perfect person for the job. Alexis, this is S.H.I.E.L.D.'s director. Mr. Nick Fury."

"It's nice to meeting you." Adelaide said, shaking his hand. "Not to be nosy or even pushy, but what exactly is this assignment Mr. Pierce has told me so little about." Pierce extended a hand, asking her to sit beside Fury.

"Mr. Pierce has told me you've worked with some of the best extraction and handling teams in the country." Fury started. "You've handled presidents, dictators, even the Queen of England herself."

"Yes sir." Adelaide replied. "I've done some military search and rescue missions as well."

"See Fury." Pierce exclaimed. "She's perfect for the job."

Fury looked from Pierce to Adelaide and she could have sworn her heart skipped a beat. What the hell was this place doing to her? "Well, if Pierce trusts you," Nick started. "I guess to do to."

Adelaide relaxed as Pierce clapped his hands and smiled. "Welcome to S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Turner." He told her, extending a hand. Fury did the same and they both stood.

"Here is your security badge," Fury started, handing it to her. "And your files." He handed her a briefcase. "We need you act as a civilian, keep an eye on an asset. A car is waiting outside for you to go to your new apartment. Your new cover and keys are in the briefcase."

"And who is the asset I am looking after?" Adelaide asked, a hint of hesitation in her voice.

"Steve Rogers. But most people know him as Captain America."

Great, Adelaide thought. I've got my hands full.


End file.
